Secrets Revealed
by sugar n spice 522
Summary: (post Hogwarts) Hermione's cousin dies and leaves her child, Hailey, to her. The only problem is Hailey's unknown father. When his identity is revealed - chaos follows. But what will happen when the two start to get close...HermioneDraco


Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any characters I chose to add in

AN: this is a contest entry for the Dracolov challenge! If you would like to enter you must e-mail Dracolov, her e-mail is in her profile. The last day to enter is December 1, 2004. Please R & R (read and review) and thank you for reading my story.

okay now this is actually the author typing – that was all what I had to put in at the beginning but it really sounds nothing like me. I currently have 3 other in progress fics going and I'm hopefully going to have one more entered into the contest (mentioned above). So if I take a while to update I'm soo sorry – but in the meantime feel free to read my other work or any stories on my favorites list (there are many). Well I have nothing else to really say – I hope you all enjoy this wonderful story of mine and please review with any thoughts, comments, ideas or criticism – whatever your heart desires. On with the show…

Title: Secrets Revealed (might change)

Rating: R

Summary: (out of Hogwarts) Hermione's cousin dies and leaves her daughter, Hailey, to her. The only thing is Hailey's father is unknown…wouldn't you know who it happens to be? The truth is revealed and kayos follows…but what will happen when the two get a little closer than expected…Hermione/Draco

now on to the main event…drum roll please…my first chapter! (aren't you just sooo excited?! hehehe)

Chapter 1:

It was a bleak November morning when Hermione Granger woke up from her slumber. As she showered and dressed automatically her thoughts were elsewhere. Later that day she would be attending her cousin, Amelia's, funeral. She had died at a very young age, 17, and was Hermione's closet relative.

Finished dressing and applying make-up Hermione walked over to her full-length mirror and surveyed her reflection. 'I can't believe she's really gone.' She thought to herself. 'It just doesn't feel right without her.' Before long she was curled up in a ball on the floor sobbing.

"What is WRONG with me?!" Hermione exclaimed out loud to no one.

"Maybe the fact that you're lying on the floor in an extremely fancy dress and make-up." Her best friend and roommate, Sean, replied as he entered the room.

"I just can't help wishing I was there to save her."

"Oh, 'Mione, there was nothing you could do. The doctors did everything they could." He soothed as he helped her to her feet and smoothed her clothes out.

"But it's my fault she was out on the road that day! She was rushing over here to celebrate my birthday."

"Don't blame yourself for what happened. She wanted to come over here that day, it's not like you forced her to. And if you're blaming anyone it should be that drunk driver that hit her."

"It should've been my that died that day! She was the one with the baby, now what's going to happen to poor little Hailey?"

"We'll find out later today at the reading of her will."

"That too, it's like she knew she was going to die, why else would she have written a will so young?"

"She was just prepared that's all. She had to look out for her daughter and make sure she was taken care of after Amelia was gone."

"But… I just can't believe it's all real. Mely can't really be gone; it's all just a dream. I'm going to wake up and everything will be fine." Hermione began to pinch herself before Sean stopped her by catching her wrists.

"'Mione, you need to calm down. As much as I wish I didn't have to say this, you're not in a dream this is reality and we really need to leave for the funeral. Are you going to be able to do this?"

She nodded her head slowly and wiped her tears away before taking Rich's offered hand and beginning to walk out of her room. Together the two of them made it to the car, Sean opened the passenger door for Hermione but she wouldn't get in.

"Come on, 'Mione. I won't let anything happen to you. You're going to have to get back in a car sometime."

"Can't we just apparate to the funeral? Please." She begged.

"We're going to a muggle neighborhood."

"No one will see us, I promise."

"Just get in the car, please."

"Fine." She cautiously sat in the seat and waited for Sean to get in. Finally they were ready to go. It took about 20 minutes to get from their house to the place where Amelia's funeral was being held. Sean turned the car off and went around to open Hermione's door but she wouldn't get out.

"It's okay to be nervous and scared but you have to do this for her, Amelia would've wanted you to be at her funeral."

"I'm only doing this for her."

"Good, not let's go get a seat." He took her hand and together they made their way through the crowds to the front of the rows.

"Oh, Hermione dear, how are you?" her grandmother exclaimed as she pulled her into a hug.

"Grandma, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Your grandfather," she pointed a finger at him, "made me come."

"Why would you not come to your own granddaughter's funeral?" he exclaimed in response.

"You know I never approved of her, she was bad news from the beginning."

"It was an accident, they happen!"

"But it wouldn'tve happened if she hadn't of been having sex."

"She was a teenager, what did you expect?!"

"For her to wait until marriage!"

"She was never like that."

"That's what I said, bad news from the beginning."

"She was the sweetest girl!"

"But she didn't even know who the father was!"

"That's not her fault!"

"Grandma, Grandpa. Can the two of you not have this discussion now? Please." Hermione whimpered as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Oh we're sorry dear." Her grandmother responded as she enveloped her in another hug.

"That's alright. So where are my mom and dad? And Aunt Abigail and Uncle Fred? Come to think of it, none of our family is here."

"They're all on their way, the flight was a little delayed."

"And do you know where little Hailey is?" her grandmother wrinkled her nose in response.

"She's over there," her grandfather answered pointing to the spot where Hailey stood hanging onto Kelly's, another one of Hermione's cousins, leg.

"Thanks, grandpa." Hermione said with a wave before making her way through the crowd to go see Hailey. As soon as the little girl spotted Hermione she let go of Kelly's leg and raced over to her.

"Mi-ne!" Hailey exclaimed as Hermione lifted her up in her arms.

"Hey, Hails."

"Sen!"

"Yes, I'm here too." Sean replied as he lightly touched a finger to her nose.

"Hehe." She giggled.

"The funeral is about to begin, would everyone please take their seats." The minister at the front of the room announced.

"Kel," Hermione said."

"Oh hi there 'Mione, I was wondering when you would get here."

"Do you mind if Hailey sits with me and Sean?"

"Not at all, I love her to death but lately she's been getting to be so much to handle."

"Great, I'll talk to you after, okay?" Hermione replied as she gave her cousin and quick hug.

"Okay." Kelly responded before going off to find her seat. Hermione, Sean and Hailey went back through the crowd to the front where they originally were.

"There's the devil of a child." Her grandmother muttered as she caught sight of Hailey.

"Grandma." Hermione hissed.

"Sorry, dear." She apologized as the three slipped into their seats; Hailey between Hermione and Sean. Next to Hermione's parents and relatives who had finally arrived.

"Ahem." The minister cleared his throat and began, "We are gathered here today to mourn the loss of Miss Amelia Granger. This young lady had made an impression on all of your lives for you to be here today. I'm going to invite anyone up that would like to say a few words." Sean nudged Hermione and she gave him a pleading look.

"Fine, I'll do it." he whispered. "Just give me the paper." Hermione reached into her pocket and removed a piece of folded paper, handing it to Sean.

"Thanks." she replied as he rose from his seat and slowly walked up to the podium taking the minister's place.

"Now most of you know who I am, which would be Sean Geiger. Though I am no direct blood relative of Amelia's I always felt like I was part of the family. My best friend, Hermione Granger, who was Amelia's cousin prepared a few words but is having a little trouble with her loss so she asked me if I would pass them on to all of you and Amelia, because I know she's listening." He looked out at the rows of people and saw a few tears. "Amelia, or Mely as most of us called her, was the best friend anyone could've ever asked for. I know from personal experience that her and Hermione would talk for hours on the phone even in the middle of the night. She was always there for anyone and everyone if she was needed and even if she was not. Though many think she made a few mistakes in her life, she didn't. Mely always made everything right. And if you would all please join me I think we own it to her to pray, she would've done the same for each and every one of us." Everyone in the crowd bowed their heads and clasped their hands together as thoughts of Amelia filled their heads. Sean stepped down from behind the podium and walked back to his seat next to Hailey, taking Hermione's hand and squeezing it; he saw she had tears in her eyes.

"Does anyone wish to say anything else?" the minister asked. When no one stood he went on, "Well then anyone who wants to can come up and say his or her last goodbyes to Miss Amelia Granger, the casket is open." Slowly one by one everyone rose and formed a line.

"'Mione, I'll take Hailey outside if you want to be alone for a while." Sean offered as they stood.

"No, I'm fine. I don't think I could go up there without you," she said as she tried to refrain from crying.

"It's all going to be okay." He soothed as he wrapped his arms around her. "Just let it all out."

"I can't let Hailey see me cry." She whispered.

"I'm not sure she knows what's going on."

"But I need to be strong for her."

"You need to do whatever feels right, come on it's our turn to go up." He told her as the people in front of them now were exiting the room. "Just take it slow and walk up." He guided. "Hailey, come on. Take my hand." The little girl latched onto his hand that wasn't around Hermione and together the three of them walked to the front where the casket lay.

"Mely." Hermione whispered as she kneeled on the bench provided. "Can you hear me?" it was as if some unknown force swept through her but Hermione could've sworn she heard her cousin reply. "I miss you, you know. Things just aren't the same without you." was all she got out before she began to sob.

"'Mione, it's alright." Sean soothed.

"Mi-ne?" Hailey asked as she looked at her with her wide innocent eyes.

"Come here Hails," Hermione replied as she wrapped Hailey in her arms and continued to talk. "You were rushing to celebrate my birthday, it's all my fault. You were the one with the baby to look after, why couldn't it have been me? I should've saved you Mely. Now who's going to look after Hails or keep everyone from fighting? That was always what you did. You were always there for everyone, I'm not sure I can take over for you. All of us need you here." She slowly reached into the casket and took her cousin's hand. "I need you, Mely." Was the last thing she said before breaking into sobs again.

"I think it's time to go 'Mione." Sean said as he helped her up. As he guided her towards the door he took on last look back at the casket, "And Mely, please watch over her."

Hermione, Sean and Hailey made their way to the car so they could drive to the burial. Once they got there the three walked to the plot. A few minutes later the hearse arrived. They watched as the casket was lowered into the hole and covered. Everyone left flowers on top as they slowly left, one by one. Until only Hermione, Sean and Hailey remained.

"'Mione, you can come back another day. We really need to get to the will reading if we want to hear it." Sean said gently.

"Alright, just give me a minute." She walked up to the stone and laid a single daisy on the earth. "That was your favorite flower, Mely." She whispered and then walked away.

Going back to the place where the funeral had been held, but in another room, was the reading of Amelia's will. As Hermione began to get out of the car, she stopped.

"Do I really want to go in there?" she muttered.

"Yes, you do. I'll wait out here with Hailey. It'll only take a few minutes, 'Mione. You'll be fine. I promise."

"I'll be back." She said in a trance as she walked into the building. Locating the room she stepped inside.

"Well now that Miss Hermione is here we may begin." A man at the head of the table announced. She took a seat next to Kelly and listened.

"This is the will of Miss Amelia Granger. It was made on August 3, of this past year. In it every one of Amelia's possessions is left to someone."

"Hailey's not a possession." Hermione muttered.

"I, Amelia Granger, am writing this will so when I'm gone everything I own will go to someone. Now some of you listening to this may wonder why I even wrote a will this young but it never hurts to be prepared. I wanted to make sure no matter what happened someone I trusted would look after Hailey. Now this decision may seem a little weird to you; mom and dad, Aunt Susan and Uncle Craig but it was my decision to make. I grant soul guardianship of my child, Hailey, to my cousin, Hermione Granger. Everything that belongs to Hailey will be in Hermione's possession also. Which is basically everything I ever owned, anything Hermione does not wish to keep she will donate to charity. That's all to it." the man stopped reading and looked up at the table of people staring at him open mouthed.

"You can't possibly believe that Hermione would be able to take care of a child?" Susan Granger, Hermione's mother, exclaimed. "She's only 18!"

"It clearly states that Hermione is the one that Hailey goes to." The man replied.

"I agree with her," Abigail Granger, Hermione's aunt, said. "Hailey should be raised by someone a little older."

"Your daughter did not think along the same lines as you. As I said she believe Hermione would be the perfect guardian."

"Is there any loophole in this?" Abigail asked. "Any way that someone else can look after my granddaughter?"

"There are 2 such instances, one is already out of the question."

"Well what are they?" she demanded.

"If Hermione was unable or unwilling to care for Hailey another guardian would be appointed. But she is able so the only way another guardian is appointed is if she is unwilling."

"Hermione, dear, you don't want to have to look after Hailey, do you? She'd be such a bother to you."

"Hermione, the choice is up to you," the man explained.

"You can't possibly expect her to be able to take care of a young child." Susan reasoned. "Hermione, honey, why don't you let someone else have Hailey."

"If she were to say know, whom would the child go to?" Abigail asked.

"In the instance that Hermione is unable or unwilling to care for Hailey, guardianship goes to Kelly Hunter."

"Now that choice makes a little more sense, Kelly's married and already has her own house, job and children. Not to mention she's older." Abigail explained. "Kelly, would you mind caring for Hailey?"

"Aunt Abigail, of course I wouldn't mind caring for Hailey, I love her so much. But there's really something you're missing here." Kelly replied.

"And what is that?"

"I'm pretty sure Hermione wants to care for Hailey and Hailey does like her better than me. Even though none of you think she's capable, have you ever seen her and Hailey together? She'd make a perfect mother, and it's not like she'd be alone. She has Sean to help her and I'd help her with anything."

"Thanks, Kel. But I really think maybe you ought to do it." Hermione said. "I'm not sure I could raise Hailey."

"Well I am." Kelly answered as she nudged her cousin, "You just have to believe you can do it. I know how much you love Hailey."

"But what if I screw up?"

"Like I said, you have Sean right there. And you have me just a phone call away. You wouldn't be alone."

Hermione turned to the man at the head of the table, "Do I have to sign any papers?" she asked.

"You mean, you're actually going to do it?!" Abigail and Susan exclaimed.

"You need to sign these." The man said as he pointed to a stack of papers. Hermione stood from her seat and walked to the papers. As she was signing them her mother and aunt were still arguing with Kelly, trying to get her to take Hailey. When all the papers were signed Hermione went back to where the three women were.

"Done, 'Mione?" Kelly asked.

"Yea, and ready to get out of here."

"How about you, Sean and Hailey come back to my place for a while? I'm sure Hailey, Greg and Katie would love to play together for a while. And we can just talk about whatever you want."

"Sounds good, I guess. Bye mother, Aunt Abigail." Hermione said as she kissed each of them on the cheek and then walked out with her cousin. Going back to the car she plopped into the front seat and turned to Sean.

"So what happened?" he asked.

"She left everything…" Hermione began, "to…me." She finished softly with wide eyes.

AN: I know it was a little boring, confusing possibly and mostly nothing interesting happened but I needed to get the whole thing started somehow. Now you're all probably wondering where the heck Draco Malfoy is going to come into this…hehehe aren't I evil? I made it so unpredictable. Well not really, I'm sure you can all figure it out on your own. But don't worry this will be a Hermione/Draco romance story. Now anyways I'm not sure if that was a long or short chapter – it was about 7 pages on Microsoft word. But please tell me what you think is a good length. Oh and if anyone would like me to read their writing just tell me and I will if I get the chance. And any other **suggestions, thoughts, ideas, criticism, questions, whatever…tell me in a review (please!) even if you have nothing to say please review – it would mean so much to me**

till next time…

sugar n spice 522


End file.
